


News, The

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: The West Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-25
Updated: 2005-08-25
Packaged: 2019-05-30 20:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15104306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sam watches the news.





	News, The

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Title: The News  
Author: Perpetual Motion  
Webpage: www.geocities.com/iwannabedonna  
Category: Slash, Drama  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Sam/Toby  
Warnings: I'm making reference to the California shooting. If you don’t want to put up with it again, best to delete this.  
Series: No  
Spoilers: No.  
Summary: Sam watches the news.  
Archive Instructions: If you'll comfortable with it, go ahead.  
Disclaimer: Of course they're not mine. That would require money and Aaron Sorkin not existing, and if Aaron didn't exist, they wouldn't be here in the first place.  
Author's Notes: I mean no disrespect to anyone involved. I need to vent, and Sam is more eloquent than me. 

**The News by Perpetual Motion**

"You bruised you knuckles."

Sam shrugged. "I was frustrated."

"Why?"

"Because I got frustrated."

"Sam."

"Toby."

Toby rolled his eyes and settled an icepack on Sam's knuckles. "What did you do?"

"Bruised my knuckles."

"How?"

"Hit something hard."

"What'd you hit?"

"Something hard."

Toby sighed. "More specifically, what'd you hit?"

"Something hard and square."

"You punched the television again."

Sam looked indignant. "What do you mean again? What, a guy taps a television once-"

"-You split your knuckles open."

"-And he never lives it down?"

"Yes. Why did you hit the television?"

'The news."

"The shooting in California?"

Sam glanced down. "Yes."

Toby touched Sam's jaw ad made him look up. We couldn't fix it."

"No one listened. No one took him seriously."

"I know."

"The they're surprised when he wrecks havoc on the school. And not even this is going to speed up gun control legislation because they barely blinked when the President and his staff got shot, so what's a couple of average teenagers?"

Toby pulled Sam to him and kissed Sam's forehead. He stayed silent as Sam started to cry.


End file.
